La familia Creepypasta/Cap 7: Los últimos supervivientes
EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOOOORRRR Slendergirl: -con un megáfono- REUNIÓOOON, REUNIÓOOON VERY IMPORTANT Archivo:D8.png Slendergirl: Bueno, como podéis comprobar, esta casa parece la de un indigente (?? Pinkie Pie: ¡Solo queda un queso mohoso y un tomate con un ojo extra Archivo:Nuu.gif Smile Dog: *sentado a la mesa y comiéndose el queso mohoso y el tomate con un ojo extra* Jeff: *tacha la palabra "queda" y la convierte en un "quedaba"* Quedaba, quedaba ~~ En el Mercadona... Todos: ¡OMAIGA, ES SÚPER GRANDEEE! Se ve claramente que el Mercadona parece un búnker. Slendergirl: Bueno chicos, os vamos a dar una lista a cada uno con las cosas que teneis que cojer, cuando lo tengáis todo, esperad aquí y lo pagamos juntos, ¿VALE? :D Todos: ¡VALEEE :D! *se van corriendo a coger las cosas* Mientras, Jeff, Liu y sus amigos... Ticci Toby: *pegado todo el rato a Jeff* Jeff: Eh... ¿por qué estás todo el rato pegado a mí? .v. Ticcy Toby: Ehh... *se sonroja y se aparta* No!! N-no, por nada... :'D Jeff: ajá... .v. ~~ Slendergirl: Ay pobre mi Bencito mío u.u Por eso, ahora vamos al SLENDERFOUR! Allí hay muuuchos libros :D Todas las niñas: SIIIII Y PELÍCULAS DE FROZEN :D Todos los chicos: Y BALONES DE FUTBOL :D Ticci Toby: ¡Y EL ANIMAL CROSSING! :D Todos: Archivo:Pokerface.png Ticci Toby: U-uy, perdón u////u Ben: ... mierda ;; ~~ Ticci Toby: SOY UN HOMBRE MACHO! SUUUUUUUUU! *hace la cosa esa a lo Cristiano Ronaldo* Policía: ... y esto son los ladrones? El otro policía: ... ese tío es del madrid. A POR ÉL *le persiguen todos los polis del barça con porras* Ticci Toby: ... SI NO ME GUSTA EL FUTBOL Slendergirl: *aparece con una moto to flama gigante* SUBÍOS! Archivo:D8.png Todos se montan en la moto y se van, dejando atrás a los policías del barça. ---- thumb|center|335 px ---- https://youtu.be/6O6Q1OiF6LI La familia Creepypasta llevaba planeando esto durante meses... Slenderman: -se ve que está preparando la maleta to malote- Slendergirl: -Ordenando la cocina y llevándose un cuchillo por si las mocas- Smile Dog: -Ya preparado con su ojo pelota- Y ahora... Sally: -atandose su peluche a la espalda- Ben: -Preparando su mochila to llena de libros para estudiar- Jeff: -Mirándose en el espejo sensualmente- Mhm 50px Sonic.exe: -to sudao haciendo la partida de su vida en el carlos duti- Archivo:D8.png Empezará... Lost Silver: -Épicamente haciendo la croqueta mientras prepara la maleta con la boca- Liu: -Haciendo un plano de su plan para ejecutar a Jeff- Me lo llevaré >:D Pinkie Pie: -Metiendo todas sus armas pero no caben en su maleta- Tails Doll: -lavándose los dientes to amargao- SU AVENTURAAAA Slenderman: QUE NOS VAMOS A UBOASALÉN :D Paren música bitches nigganigganigga :3 Se oye sonido de disco rayao. Todos: ... KHÉ Sally: ¿¡PERO NO ÍBAMOS A CREEPYLAND!? Ben: ¡NO, ÍBAMOS AL CLUB DEL LIBRO EN GOREDRID! Archivo:D8.png Sonic.exe: ¿Y A COMPRAR VIDEOJUEGOS? Smile.dog: GUAU GUAU GUUUUAAAAUUU (¿PERO NO ÍBAMOS A COMPRAR MI COMIDA?) Slendergirl: ... Slenderman: -sudando- :'D Slendergirl: No me digas que le has prometido a cada uno que iríamos a un lugar Slenderman: Archivo:Babyface.png Slendergirl: ... TE MATO. -coge la sartén de su mochila- Slenderman: ESPERA CARIÑO ;; Sally: -sacándose un moco- Joer, mami no mates a papá ;; Slenderman: Cari, te compraré algo en Uboasalén :'D Slendergirl: ... ¿Me lo prometes? Slenderman: Claro cari :3 Slendergirl: ...ENTONCES TOS PA UBOASALÉN Sally: ¡¡NO, PRIMERO A CREEPYLAND!! Sonic.exe: ¡¡¡QUE DICES, PRIMERO A COMPRAR VIDEOJUEGOS!!! Entonces, toda la familia *menos Blen, klaramente (?? empieza a pelearse Ben: ESPERAAAAD ¿Y si no vamos a todos los lugares? Es decir, por ejemplo: Primero a Uboasalén, luego a Creepyland... Todos: ................................... TIENES RAZÓN :D Y, así, se fueron todos en dirección al aeropuerto, pues decidieron ir primero a Uboasalén. En el aeropuerto... Tipoquevavestidodepolicíaperoenrealidadnoloes: Pasen sus maletas por el túnel, señores. Pasan las maletas por el túnel (?? Ben: *Mete la suya* El tipo: *Mirando en la pantallita, ve una figura extraña* ... Bah, creepypastas... El tipo les deja pasar y entran al avión, el cual despega después de 83658767438638 horas (?? En el avión... Azafata buenorra simpática: ¡¡Señores, cacahuetes, pasteles y refrescos!! Topegratis :D Tails Doll: *babeando por las tetas de la azafata* Ehehehe yo quiero kakauetes uehehehehehheheh arhe. Azafata gorda amargada: A VER TOMA LOS PUTOS CACAHUETES *le lanza los cacahuetes a la cara* Tails Doll: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; *coge el paquete y empieza a comer cacahuetes* Sonic.exe: *con la play y robandole cacahuetes a Tails Doll* no t rayes bro Tails Doll: T amo Piloto del avión: MIERDA, QUE EL AVIÓN SE ESTRELLAAAAAAA Todos los del avioón: QUEEE Piloto: EVACUAD COÑO, CGEL PARACAÍDAS Y SALID POR PATAS PARA SALVAR VUESTRAS VIDAS Todos los pasajeros cogen paracaídas, pero no hay para la familia Creepypasta Slenderman: NOOO, CARIÑO, VAMOS A MORIRRRRRRRRR Jeff: nO PUEDO MORIR, ENTONCES CÓMO APRUEBO LOS EXAMENES DE SEPTIEMBRE? VOY MUERTO? Sonic.exe: Tú que dices de septiembre retrasao, YO NO QUIERO MORIR POR LOS VIDEOJUEGOS Slendergirl: SONIC, VIDEOJUEGOS NI DE COÑA, TÚ VAS TAMBIÉN A SEPTIEMBRE QUE TE HAN QUEDAO 7, QUE YA TE VALE Sonic.exe: QUÉ QUIERES QUE LE HAGA, LOS VIDEOJUEGOS ME OCUPABAN MUCHO TIEMPO Y--- Ben: *gritando a todo pulmón* QUE NO GRITÉIS HOSTIA QUE ESTOY ESTUDIANDO FÍSICA Liu: Y cómo cae este avión tan putamente lento .v. Jeff: Tú calla panolis Liu: TÚ QUE ME HAS LLAMAO QUE TE REVIENTO -Empiezan a pelearse mientras cae el avión a la velocidad del caracol- El avión se estrelló con un estruendo tal que así: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Snld9KP7W8Y En verdad no vale, fue todo más serio e himpaktante, que se estrelló un avión vale (? 'Unas horas más tarde -después de estrellarse uno no se levanta en plan Oh si mamamio, QUE NO SON COMO EN LOS ANIMES, QUE ESTÁN HECHOS MIERDA Y SIGUEN LUCHANDO -ninguna referencia a 8cho qué va-' Bloody Mary: *sale de la maleta* BEN ESTOY AQ---B-Ben? D: *ve que está desmayado* OHHHHH NO MI BENCITO, ESTO NO PUEDE QUEDAR ASÍIII. BEN NO PUEDE MORIR *mira a su al rededor para ver si los demás están despiertos* Vale, están todos dormidos... Puedo hacer cosas marranotas con Ben, que diga, hacerle el boca-boca pa que despierte -se acerca lentamente a Ben para hacerle el boca-boca, pero (y para nada predecible)...- Sonic.exe: *Se levanta* PERO QUÉ LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A MI HERMANO, SO MARRANA -Pues no era predecible, todos creíais que se iba a levantar Ben y mira (????- Bloody Mary: (Mierda, me han descubierto!) N-nada! Sólo era que vi a Bencito tan indefenso... y quise ayudarle... Sonic.exe: Sí, vamos, una ayuda... Sí siempre intentas violar a mi hermano, A MI NO MENGAÑAS QUE TU VAS A LO QUE VAS Bloody Mary: HABLÓ, EL QUE TIENE HENTAI DE LAS CHICAS DEL LOL D8 Sonic.exe: (... cómo lo sabe...?) Eh... pero... ES DIFERENTE, ELLAS QUIEREN Bloody Mary: SI SON DIBUJICOS JODER, Tienes que estar mu solo pa hacerlo con--- Sonic.exe: SON MUY REALES, VALE? DÉJAME ;; Slenderman: -Tiene encima un montón de hojas pero se levanta to enérgico- JOER, QUÉ RAPIDO HEMOS LLEGADO A NUESTRO DESTINO :DDD Todos: ... Sally: Uhm... Papá, en realidad esta- Slendergirl: SSSSSSSH -le tapa la boca- Sally: ¿MHMHM? ;; Slendergirl: No le digas nada ¿vale? Si lo descubre, se pondrá a llorar, le aterra perderse Pinkie Pie: 50px Slendergirl: Me acuerdo... la última vez que nos perdimos. -FLASHBLACK- Era una noche fría y de lluvia, la recuerdo como si fuese ayer... tu padre y yo empezábamos a salir y él me invitó a comer en casa de un amigo nuestro, y luego al volver estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver, qué irónico, nosotros, los slenderman perdiéndonos en un bosque, la verdad es que esa parte del bosque nunca la habíamos visto. Slendergirl: Creo que nos hemos perdido... Slenderman: ... ¿P-perdido...? -''empezó a encontrarse horrorizado.''- Slendergirl: No pasa nada cariño, podremos llamar a alguien y que venga a reco- Slenderman: IAAAAGAHHA -''empezó a llorar y a darse cabezazos contra un árbol, nunca había visto nada parecido''- Slendergirl: Archivo:Lel_emo.gif Slenderman: PERDIDDOODODODOOOOOOOO AKJJDDKFREGOTRHKG -''Empezó a salir baba por la boca''- Slendergil: ... Cariño ;; FIN DEL FLASHBLACK Todos: :o Slendergirl: Qué dramática me he puesto xdio Ese no era mi cari, así que os ruego que no le digáis nada a papá. luego wapos Categoría:Capítulo